GabbiandDemon Dog'sDogDayzOfSummerAwardShow!
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: It's the final chapter! Domo Arigato those who voted! Read to see if yours won!
1. Default Chapter

~~~THE FIRST ANNUAL GABBI AND DEMON DOG'S DOG DAYZ OF SUMMER AWARD SHOW!!!~~~  
  
(you had to admit, it was bound to happen...)  
  
*Gabbi and Demon Dog walk on to the stage, Gabbi has a red Chinese-style dress and Buns on her head. Demon Dog has Kakis and a Yu-Gi-Oh! shirt*  
  
Gabbi: *ribs him* Demon Dog, one, what's with the outfit, and two, WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?!  
  
*cricky, cricky, it's empty*  
  
Demon Dog: Oops... forgot to remind everyone?  
  
Ryoko: *comes in* BAKA! AYEKA AND I HAVE TO PRESENT THE FIRST AWARD SOON!  
  
Demon Dog: I am sure we will find someone...  
  
Gabbi: KISAMA! THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE!   
  
Demon Dog: Gabbi...  
  
Gabbi: I HAVE TO CANCEL MY FICS FOR THIS?!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *mossieys in* Guys, we have about 3,000 fangirls drooling in the back-alley...  
  
Gabbi: DON'T JUST STAND THERE! BRING 'IM IN!  
  
Demon Dog: Uh... Gabbi, there's a slight problem...  
  
Gabbi: *growls* what now?  
  
Demon Dog: I forgot the key to unlock the front.  
  
Gabbi: O.O;   
  
Inu-Yasha: What'll we do?  
  
Ryoko: *rips door down*  
  
Gabbi: Well... that worked...  
  
*fangirls and their boyfriends are dragged in*  
  
Gabbi: Now, we can kick it off! Konnichiwa Minna-san! This is Gabbi and Demon Dog's First Annual Dog Dayz of Summer Anime Award Show! Over the seasons, award shows usually take place in the winter, after the last year is over, well, we decided to have ours before the summer. Hope you don't mind, but I had to go and take a slight break from my other fics because of it.  
  
Demon Dog: LET THE AWARDS BEGIN!  
  
*Ryoko and Ayeka walk in*  
  
Demon Dog: Whhooo baby! Nice Ass!  
  
Ryoko: *gives him the middle finger*  
  
Demon Dog: O.O; I SITLL LOVE YOU MY LOVE!  
  
Gabbi: *bonks him* Enough, lover-dog.  
  
Ryoko: *clears throat* Our first award, to get it over with, is the best yaoi couple.  
  
Ayeka: For those who don't know, yaoi is a boy love affair.  
  
Ryoko: Your pairings are picked from fics to the show itself. It all depends on what you believe in.  
  
Ayeka: The first pairing is a YGO pairing, Malik/Ryou!  
  
Ryoko: An evil phyco and an abussed albino, what next?  
  
Ayeka: Now, the next is Hiei/Kurama.  
  
Ryoko: A fox-incarnated-to-boy who looks like a girl and a Forbidden Child, they call Tenchi and me the odd couple!  
  
Ayeka: I have to admit, the next is Yugi/Yami, another YGO...  
  
Ryoko: *looks at paper* GABBI! THERE NEEDS TO BE 2 MORE PAIRINGS!  
  
Gabbi: GOMEN! I was in a rush, and I didn't even think!  
  
Demon Dog: Who's the baka now?  
  
Gabbi: Uh... readers... gomen, but we need 2 more yaoi pairing nomenies. Please review them, gomen, gomen....  
  
Demon Dog: The majority will win!  
  
Gabbi: I feel horrid...  
  
DISCLAIMER- WE OWN NOTHING! 


	2. Yaoi Nominies!

OMG! I never posted! Well, peoples! We have more nominies for the award of favorite yaoi couple!  
  
This is the list:  
  
~Malik/Ryou(YGO)  
  
~Hiei/Kurama(YYH)  
  
~Chibotee/George(GG)  
  
~Seto/Jounouchi(YGO  
  
Well, we had one more nominie, but it's easier to put 4.  
  
Happy voting!  
  
~Gabbi  
  
Oh! Just so you know, Malik/Ryou is in the lead, SO GET VOTING TODAY! 


	3. Da Winnah an' Da New one

~Gabbi and Dmon Dog's Dog Dayz of Summer Award Show!~  
  
**Back to the stage**  
  
*Ryoko and Ayeka are waiting for the votes*  
  
*Gabbi, Yami Malik, and the newest hostess, DMG, are counting the votes*  
  
Yami Malik: DAMN! What comes after 3?  
  
DMG and Gabbi: FOUR!  
  
Yami Malik: Oh...  
  
Ryoko: ARE YOU DONE YET?!  
  
Gabbi: Almost!  
  
DMG: *stands up and sees rabid fangirls* Err... I must kill time... FANGIRLS! YOUR VOTES HAVE BEEN COUNTED! DOMO ARIGATO!  
  
Gabbi: HERE'S THE VOTES!*throws the envolope*  
  
Ayeka: *catches it* Okay...  
  
Ryoko: *takes over* FOURTH PLACE WITH 1 VOTE, CHIBOTEE/GEORGE!  
  
Fans: *cheer*  
  
Ayeka: *takes over* THIRD IS SETO/JOU WITH 2 VOTES!  
  
Ryoko: *fights with Ayeka for the mic*  
  
Girls: *getting antsy*  
  
Demon Dog: *dances to try and keep them occupied*  
  
TheUnlovedOutcast: LET'S THROW FRUIT AT HIM!  
  
Fans: YEAH!  
  
*throw tomatoes*  
  
Demon Dog: EEEKK!  
  
Ryoko: *dominant* THESECONDISMALIK/RYOU!  
  
Fans: Err... yay?  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko: THE-WINNER-IS-HIEI/KURAMA!  
  
DMG: *taks mic* translation... Hiei/Kurama is the winner.  
  
MiMi: *runs on* YAY!  
  
Gabbi: MiMi?! What the hell are you doing here?  
  
MiMi: My pairing won!  
  
Gabbi: grr...  
  
Kurama and Hiei: did we miss something *just walked in*  
  
Gabbi and a tomatoed Demon Dog: Here's your prize^^;  
  
Kurama and Hiei: err.... okay... *walks away*  
  
Gabbi: *throws Ryoko and Ayeka off* NEXT AWARD!  
  
Kikyo and Rei (NGE): *come on stage*  
  
Kikyo: Why are we here?  
  
Rei: My boss ordered me to.  
  
Asuka: *suddenly on* Yeah! Wind-up-  
  
Demon Dog: *kicks her off*  
  
Rei: *snorts* best male character under 5'5 tall.  
  
Kikyo: *snickers* Well... the shorties...  
  
Rei: One. Yugi Motou of Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
Kikyo: Two. Hiei of Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Rei: Three. Sai Saci of G. Gundam.  
  
Demon Dog: Is Sai Saci really less than 5'5?  
  
Gabbi: I dunno. He's cute...  
  
Kikyo: *heard, ignors* Final one. Yahiko of Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Rei: Vote. Now. Before. My. Clones. Kill. You.  
  
DMG: You heard them! Best male character under 5'5:  
  
Yugi of YGO  
  
Hiei of YYH  
  
Sai Saci of GG  
  
Yahiko of RK  
  
Review and see if your guy won!  
  
Gabbi: Then we can go to another catogory!  
  
Demon Dog: Like... hottest babe?  
  
Gabbi: Maybe... who knows?  
  
Demon Dog: Hmm... 


	4. HalfBreeds and Kitsunes, oh my!

~Gabbi and Dmon Dog's Dog Dayz of Summer Award Show!~  
  
*Inu-Yasha music theme on*  
  
Gabbi and Demon Dog: *dancing to it*  
  
Ryoko: How do you dance to instrumental orcestra music?  
  
Gabbi: Oddly.  
  
Demon Dog: *very... err... distirbing dancing*  
  
Gabbi: Dude! Send that thing on vacation!  
  
Rei: The winners?  
  
Gabbi: Err... yeah!  
  
Demon Dog: *throws votes*  
  
Kikyo: *eyes buldge* Oh... God...  
  
Rei: *same thing* What the...  
  
Gabbi: Are you going to keep on doing that?  
  
Demon Dog: That's it! *pushes them off* Okay, we have a landslide winner. What the hell does 'uber' mean?  
  
Gabbi: How is it used?  
  
Demon Dog: 'Yugi is uber-cute'.  
  
Gabbi: *shrugs shoulders* no clue. Who won?  
  
Demon Dog: Can I have a drumroll?  
  
Gabbi: *falls anime-style*  
  
DMG: *drumrolls*  
  
Demon Dog: THE WINNER FOR THE BEST MALE CHARACTER UNDER 5'5 IS....  
  
Gabbi: o.o;  
  
Demon Dog: ....HIEI!  
  
Gabbi: HIEI! COME ON DOWN!  
  
Hiei: *utterly shocked* N-nani?  
  
Gabbi: You won your second award! Yayness!  
  
Hiei-fans: We wuv you Hiei-chan!  
  
Hiei: DON'T YOU DARE CHAN ME!  
  
Gabbi: Save this for outside!  
  
Hiei: Fine... *walks away with award*  
  
Gabbi: And now... *giggles* this is one of the best awards... a personal fave of mine...  
  
DMG: This is the one you are presenting, right?  
  
Gabbi: YEAH BABY!  
  
Demon Dog: Calm down!  
  
Gabbi: Bwahaha... *walks to podium* Now...  
  
Demon Dog: Don't you need someone to present this with?  
  
Gabbi: Bah, okay. RAN-MA!  
  
Ranma: *girl form* What?  
  
Gabbi: I need to present the next catigory! Care to join, bishie?  
  
Ranma: N- *sees Gabbi's youko eyes* Yes...  
  
Gabbi: Okay! This one is...  
  
Ranma: *flattly* Best kitsune/youko...  
  
Gabbi: Uh yup! I love this!  
  
Ranma: The first one is... Kurama of YYH.  
  
Gabbi: Whoo! Next is, Naruto/youko dude from Naruto!  
  
Ranma: That made NO sense... oh... next is, Shippo from Inu-Yasha.  
  
Gabbi: The final nominie is... err.... ah! Any more fox demons?  
  
Ranma: Shippo's father?  
  
Gabbi: Yeah! The poor fox! Shippo's father, from Inu-Yasha!  
  
Ranma: *shudders* I WAS kidding...  
  
Demon Dog: Forget it, she thinks that it would make sense...  
  
Gabbi: Well, people? Start Reviewing! 


	5. Kitsunes and Catchy Themes!

~Gabbi and Demon Dog's Dog Dayz of Summer Award Show~  
  
*Inu-Yasha theme playing*  
  
Gabbi: THE BEST AWARD IS GOING TO BE REVEALED!  
  
Ranma: You have written your vote countiuously on your nominee paper...  
  
Gabbi: So?  
  
Ranma: *sigh* the second place winner was the *ahem* uber-cute Shippo.  
  
Demon Dog: WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT UBER MEANS?  
  
Gabbi: I think it's yiddish or german or Russian...  
  
Demon Dog: Whatever.  
  
Ranma: Whatever is right. The winner is... Kurama!  
  
Gabbi: Yosh!  
  
Ranma: o.o;  
  
Kurama: *walks up with a dazed Hiei in a head-lock*  
  
Gabbi: What are you doing to Hiei?!  
  
Kurama: *smiles sweetly* He was about to hurt that Shippo like he does in The War of Light and Dark.  
  
Gabbi: Oh...  
  
Ranma: Here's your award! Best Kitsune/Youko!   
  
Kurama: *blushes due to crowd drooling* A-arigato... *runs off*  
  
Gabbi: C'mon Ranma-kun! Next award!  
  
Ranma and Gabbi: *leave*  
  
Kurama and Hiei: *come back*  
  
Hiei: K'so... why are we here?  
  
Kurama: Didn't you hear? We are presenting the next award!  
  
Hiei: And it is...  
  
Kurama: Best Anime Theme!  
  
Hiei: Oh for Gods' sake! Why do we bother.  
  
Kurama: Hmm... dunno... but let's go! Nominee one: Thesis of a Cruel Angel (Neon Genesis Evangelion)!  
  
Gabbi: *hums*  
  
Kurama: Then, Change the World of Inu-Yasha!  
  
Gabbi: *same thing*  
  
Kurama: Then, the theme of Full Metal Panic! Gabbi has forgotten!  
  
Demon Dog: *snicker*  
  
Kurama: But last, but not least, our theme, Hiei! The Yu Yu Hakusho theme (Japanese version)!  
  
Hiei: Oh God...  
  
Kurama: Get voting! 


	6. Themes and Mascots!

~Gabbi and Demon Dog's Dog Dayz of Summer Award Show~  
  
*Inu-Yasha theme playing*  
  
Gabbi: *reading Anime Insider* Hmm... COOL! NEW YYH FIGURES!  
  
Demon Dog: *whacks her* PAY ATTENTION, DAMMIT!  
  
Gabbi: Oh! Voties! *passes to Kurama*  
  
Kurama: Uh... thanks...  
  
Gabbi: Welcome, Kurama-kun!  
  
Hiei and Demon Dog: --; FLIRT.  
  
Gabbi: *giggles*  
  
Demon Dog: Hit it, demon boys!  
  
Gabbi: Yeah!  
  
Kurama: O.O; Wow... we're popular... the winner of the Best Anime Theme is... Our theme, Hiei... Cool!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: ^^ cool.  
  
Hiei: Whatever.  
  
Kurama: Come, Hiei, the next award presentars have to come up!  
  
*leave*  
  
Gabbi: ... well, next!  
  
*Excel of Excel Saga and Hyatt of Excel Saga come up*  
  
Excel: COOL! WE'RE PRESENTING! WEE! HEY PEOPLE! HELLLLLOOOOOOO!  
  
Hyatt: *coughs up blood* The next award is, Best mascot.  
  
Excel: YES! First one is: MEEEENNNNNNNCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHIIII! MENCHI! MENCHI! MENCHI!  
  
Hyatt: *cough* of our anime series. Next is Ein of Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Excel: Then PUU! Why the hell would you name a spirit beast PUU? Hmm... Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Hyatt: Then, *cough* P-Chan of Ranma 1/2.  
  
Gabbi: You heard them, GET VOTING! 


	7. LET'S KICK IT! PUU AND A BRUNETTEKILL!

~Gabbi and Demon Dog's Dog Dayz of Summer Award Show~  
  
*Inu-Yasha theme playing*  
  
Gabbi: BUM! DUN DUN DUN! BA DUN DUN! BA DUN DUN! BA DUN DUN DA DA DUN!  
  
Demon Dog: SHUT UP!  
  
Gabbi: So?  
  
Demon Dog: Just shut up!  
  
Excel: The votes?  
  
Gabbi: Oh, yeah ^^;  
  
*passing of votes*  
  
Excel: THE WINNER ISSSSS....  
  
Hyatt: What?  
  
EXCEL: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Hyatt: Oh God...  
  
Excel: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*Demon Dog whacks her* PUU!  
  
Hyatt: PUU!   
  
Puu: *flies and gets award, peaks at Excel's eyes*  
  
Excel: X.X;;;  
  
Hyatt: *pulls her away, coughing*  
  
Gabbi: *smiling even though freaked out* Okay... hey, Spike! Why don't you come with me and do the award next...  
  
Spike: No.  
  
Gabbi: Inu-Yasha?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Do I have to?  
  
Gabbi: Yes.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Fine. Just don't pull my ears.  
  
Gabbi: *thinking* two Rumiko Takahashi boyz in one fic!  
  
Inu-Yasha: The next award si Brunettes you just want to kill.  
  
Gabbi: This is besides my human form!  
  
Demon Dog: *crinkles ballot* Dammit!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Number 1, Tea from Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Gabbi: ...die Tea...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Keiko of YYH!  
  
Gabbi: ...shiine....  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Gabbi: YOU DIE! I LOVE THE FACT YOU DIE! BWAHAHAHA! MY DESTINY IS TO BE WITH HIM! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Inu-Yasha: o.o;  
  
Gabbi: Oh, the last is Kagome of your show.  
  
Inu-Yasha: You don't like many girls from anime shows, do you?  
  
Gabbi: Nope. And I am proud.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well, people, get your votes out! Gabbi seems to really wanna burn someone!  
  
Gabbi: Maybe I can get Hiei and Sailor Mars to burn them on the show! I mean, the creators of those two are married!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ugh... r&r... 


	8. burning brunettes!

~Gabbi and Demon Dog's Dog Dayz of Summer Award Show~  
  
*Inu-Yasha theme playing*  
  
Gabbi: *Holding ballots* Inu-Kun... get Rei and Hiei...  
  
Inu-Yasha: It's taken care of.  
  
Gabbi:... How?  
  
Inu-yasha: Rei's crows and Hiei's boyfriend.  
  
Gabbi: -_-; Kurama?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah, whatever...  
  
Gabbi: Oh, Inu-baka...  
  
*Kurama, Phobus, Deimos, Rei, and Hiei come in*  
  
Rei: *veins seen* Well?  
  
Gabbi: THE PERSON EVERYONE WANTS TO BURN IS...  
  
Inu-Yasha: *laughing manically* TEA!  
  
Gabbi and Inu-Yasha: BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! BRING IN TEA!  
  
Demon Dog and DMG: *drag her is with Igor-like walking* Yesss massster...  
  
Gabbi and Inu-Yasha: *tie her to stake*  
  
Tea: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME???!!!  
  
Gabbi: Hehehehe...  
  
Inu-Yasha: BURN!  
  
Rei:Okay, Hiei, watch out for the little tailisman... AKU RYU TAI SAN!  
  
*tailsman sticks to Tea, it burns into her skin*  
  
Tea: AHHHH!  
  
Hiei: BLACK DRAGON WAVE!  
  
Tea: X.x; *dead*  
  
Everyone: YAY! TEA DIED! THANK YOU REI AND HIEI! WE LOVE YOU!  
  
Hiei and Rei: *smirk*  
  
Gabbi: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! *glomp* WE LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Hiei and Rei: ^.^()  
  
Gabbi: Okay! Now, we have 2 more awards left, so we are just going to give you the awards and the nominies:  
  
Best Anime Over-all:  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Excel Saga  
  
Inu-Yasha  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Best Fanfic By Gabbi and Demon Dog:  
  
Hiei/Kurama storyarc  
  
Ice Kiss  
  
That Old Switcharoo  
  
Summer in the City  
  
Okay! Vote, and then we can end it and update our other fics! 


	9. note!

Err... peoples? Gabbi here! WHERE ARE THE VOTES?! When I originally posted the recent chapter, it repeated the other . well, here's the catogories:  
  
Best Anime  
  
~Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
~Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~Excel Saga  
  
~...check the last chapter... I forgot...  
  
Best Fanfic by Gabbi and Demon Dog:  
  
~The Storyarc  
  
~The Day Malik Died  
  
~Summer in the City  
  
~My Father, Vegeta  
  
Okies, sorry, well, review and we can wrap this up. I really wanna try a Harry Potter fic... and this funny YYH/HP crossover. I have a YGO/HP one too. Obsessed, ne?  
  
Peace, Love, and Guys that Look Like Girls,  
  
Gabbi 


	10. Sayanora, Bye Bye

~Gabbi and Demon Dog's Dog Dayz of Summer Award Show~  
  
*sad G. Gundam music playing*  
  
Gabbi: Peoples, this fic is Demon Dog's Swan Song.  
  
Demon Dog: I got bigger fish to fry.  
  
Gabbi: Well, let the finish the show!  
  
*Hiei and Rei come up*  
  
Hiei: Best Anime.  
  
Rei: Only the finest can be awarded this.  
  
Hiei: Only the best.  
  
Rei: We have had a lot of animes in this award show.  
  
Hiei: But only one can win this.  
  
Rei: Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
*Yusuke comes up wth the rest of the cast*  
  
Yusuke: Yosh! We won!  
  
Kuwabara: AWRIGHT!  
  
Puu: PUU!  
  
Kurama: Hiei, join us!  
  
Hiei: There's another award...  
  
Kurama: Oh, true.  
  
Demon Dog: *pushes aside*  
  
Gabbi: LET'S AWARD THE FINAL ONE!  
  
Demon Dog: Bum bum bum...  
  
Gabbi: As fic writers, there are many fics I (and we) have written. This one was the best.  
  
HIEI/KURAMA STORYARC!  
  
This had Alone and Unwanted, Tell the Truth, Goodbye, My Friend, and I am With You.  
  
It was also dedicated to my friend MeeMee.  
  
Sooo...  
  
*all the anime character line up*  
  
Everyone:  
  
This is farwell!  
  
So long, you all!  
  
We had alot of fun!  
  
From yaoi to parodies,  
  
It entertained everyone!  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho won tons,  
  
But there were others,  
  
So ta ta for now,  
  
Now don't frown!  
  
We'll be back next June!  
  
So Sayanora, otakus,  
  
until we meet again,  
  
Demons, humans, and half-breeds,  
  
Shall come back someday soon!  
  
Gabbi: r&R! Arigato all who reviewed! We hope to do this again next year, 6/15/04 ^.~  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Oh, here are the final award results:  
  
Best yaoi couple:  
  
Hiei/Kurama  
  
Best male character under the height of 5'5:  
  
Hiei  
  
Best Kitsune/Youko:  
  
Kurama  
  
Best Mascot:  
  
Puu  
  
Best theme:  
  
Smile Bomb (YYH)  
  
Burnette that must burn:  
  
Tea  
  
Best Anime:  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Best fic by Gabbi and Demon Dog:  
  
Hiei/Kurama storyarc  
  
anymore... heh... see ya... 


End file.
